


Killed by blood

by TheFlashiestOfWalffles



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It all went boom, It just ends, Philza is their dad, Respawn is a thing but its really glitchy and sometimes doesn't work, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short One Shot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashiestOfWalffles/pseuds/TheFlashiestOfWalffles
Summary: He didn't want this to happen, this was never supposed to happen. He couldn't have died...Right?Aka Wilbur makes a mistake and he can fix it
Kudos: 27





	Killed by blood

He thought he was ready. He practiced this, he rehearsed it, He had thought and ran through every senaryo, every outcome but not this, never this. He wrote it down; in books, on paper, on the walls, and on his skin. He never wanted this to happen; he just wanted his home back, but what he wanted could never be again.

“It was never meant to be” pushing the button quickly, the TNT lighting instantly blowing up the mountain to reveal a smoky sky and people run to shelter, away from the oncoming explosions that he caused. His fathers words being drowned out from the chaos from below and his own pained laughter. “My L’manburg, dad!” his voice cracking” MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY! FOREVER UN-” he froze. 

The adrenalin from the explosion still pumping through his veins now doubled as the smoke settled down only to reveal a small toffed of light pink hair from the rocky, smoldering rubble. Looking frantically around to find him. He found everyone except him. He couldn’t believe it, this couldn’t be real. Before he even realized it his legs were moving. Thoughts blocking out the world as he ran. The moment he reached the pile of smoldering, bloody ruble, he was pulling off rocks as fast as he could. The tears that had been streaming down his face where now getting in his way as he removed the final piece. He was met with the lifeless face of his own brother. The one who used to spar with him and joke that he was unkillable. A loud sob racked Wilbur’s body as he pulled his brother's tattered and bloody body out from under the rubble, holding like he used to when Wilbur was upset. What once was a comforting gesture now was a desperate attempt to hold what he once had.

His brother was dead and it was his fault.  
The blood god killed by his own blood.

\----------------------------------------  
Technoblabe was blown up by WilburSoot  
\----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I did, I hope you enjoyed. All feedback is appreciated as I don't write much! Have a lovely day y'all Waffles!


End file.
